Sub Psycharatrists
by Rawhide
Summary: What will happen when Dr. Bartholomew decided to take a break from the Asylum and in his place hired two girls who don't have a clue what they're doing? How long will the Asylum last?Please Read and Review.
1. Ariving

**Authors Note: Well, my cousin finally got me to do a Batman fic. It's my first one, so try not to be hard on it. Just tell me what I'm doing wrong, and I'll do my best to improve.**

* * *

The two young woman looked at the huge building before them. The night sky made it look creepier then it did before they took the job. 

"No use just star'n at it." One of them with blonde hair said.

"You got that right." The other one who had dark brown hair agreed.

"Nervous?" The blonde smiled.

"Nah!" The other one said shaking her head when in reality, she was shaking out of her skin. The Asylum in Pennsylvainia was one thing, but Arkham was a whole new playground, considering all the rumors she heard.

The girls walked toward the doors. They kept walking until they reached the front desk.

"Excuse me, sir," The brown haired one said.

The securety guard looked up.

"Oh! You're them psychologists filling in for Dr. Bartholomew!" He said getting up.

"YUP!" The blonde smiled reaching out to shake his hand. "I'm Chelsea!"

"I'm Amy!" She said.

"Alright girls," The guaurd started. "I'll lead you to your offices. Even though I don't know why you'd want to be hear during the 'Buisy Hours' as we call it in Arkham."

"What?" Amy asked.

"Buisy hours, here in Arkham," the guard explained "are from midnight till six a.m. It's the time when most rouges decide to try and escape."

They walked slowly down the hall. Amy's mid-lenghth hair swung from side to side as she and Chelsea walked. Chelsea's hair was long. Her hazel eyes scanned the rows of the infamous inmates that this city had to offer as they sat in thier cells.

"Now," The guard said when they finally reached one of the doors. "This is your office, and the room down there," He nodded towards another one next to the one they were already at. "Dr. Arkham already told me about you girls agreed to spend the nights here, and that's your room."

"Thanks." Chelsea said looking at both rooms.

"I believe you know where the supplies are." The guard said. "Here's and extra set of keys for the both of you. Now, if you need anything, I'll be at the same desk where you first saw me."

"Ok." Amy said, "And thanks!"

The guard nodded and left.

"Great. We'll be here a whole week..." Chelsea said as she took a set of keys and walked to their room. "I'm hitt'n the hey, Amy. You can check out the office, if you'd like."

"Alright, Chels. Good night."

Amy walked to the office. It was a little neater looking, now that Bartholomew was gone. Now there were two chairs instead of one. After the quick look, Amy thought it was enough, and left towards Chelsea and her's room.

As she walked she could here inmates laughing and screaming. It was going to be a long night...

The tiny room had two couches, a Tv, bathroom, and table. Chelsea already claimed one couch. The one nearest to the door.

Amy sighed, dressed in her PJ's, and went to sleep.

From the darkness of the Asylum, one inmate in particular took an intrest into the girls...

"New docs eh? We'll have some fun now..."

* * *

**Authors Note: So how was it? Good? Awful? Anyways thanks for reading. If you have a favorite rouge, please tell me and I'll do a chapter when the girls listen to him/her.**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Please review**

**-Rawhide**


	2. Breakfast

"Morning Amy!" Chelsea said looking at her friend threw her messy blonde hair.

Amy moaned. "Go away!" She quickly grabbed her pillow and tossed it over her head.

"Come on, Amy! Get up!" Chelsea said shaking her. "Today we get to meet some of the patients here at Arkham Asylum!"

"Nooooo..." Amy moaned again.

"AMY!" Chelsea yelled grabbing hold of her friend's feet and pulling. "COME ON! THIS IS OUR FIRST REAL DAY ON THE JOB AND YOU CAN'T BE SLEEPING THROUGH IT! AND WE'RE NOT ASSISTANT'S THIS TIME! WE'RE ACTUALLY GONNA HAVE TO PAY ATTENTION!"

Amy finally got up with groggly murmers and growls.

Chelsea was already dressed in a cream shirt with a white matching jacket and skirt that also came with black dress shoes. It was apparent that she was actually ready for something.

Withing about half an hour, Amy was also ready wearing the same thing.

"Ready?" Amy asked looking at Chelsea.

"Yup! For what? We don't meet the inmates for another hour."

Amy frowned. "Is there a breakfast place here? I'm hungary!"

Chelsea giggled and they both walked out of the room.

Arkham's halls weren't as frieghtening as they were at night, but they were still intimidating. The girls could see the cells clearly now. Maybe the worst feeling here is that even when there are no inmates in the cells or hallways, you still feel like someone or something is watching you.

The girls soon made it to the guard's desk again. This time it was a different one. Not much was different exept that he was a little shorter. He greeted Amy and Chelsea and showed them the way to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was worse then the hallways. That was because the inmates were eating, too.

"Oh, boy..." Chelsea whispered as she recognized a few of them.

"Oh! Girls!"

Amy and Chelsea whipped around to see the guard running after them.

"Sorry. My name is Dan. I'll escort you girls threw the line after these... crazies are finished."

"Thanks, Dan." Amy said.

"It won't be-"

Just as Dan was about to finish his sentence, a whistle blew.

"Never mind." Dan sighed. "Girls come over here!" He grabbed the two girls as if they were ragdolls and pulled them aside. "You never know what kind of a rush they'd be in after breakfast." Dan warned again.

Soon the doorway was flooding with the inmates. Four or five at at time crowded threw the open doors. Many of them both Amy and Chelsea recognized, such as the Joker, Two-Face, and Killer Croc. Only because it's kind of hard to miss them. Some of the others niether of them could tell because they either didn't have thier costumes on or they just never seen them before.

"Alright, looks like they're done." Dan said checking threw the doors again. "Now, how's about you girls getting something to eat. I'll be waiting over here so that once you're done, I can introduce you to the commoners."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clock struck noon before the girl's were ready to leave. Both of them were sort of nervous to meet them for one reason or another, but they knew they had to get it over with.

"What takes girls so long to eat these days!" Dan jokingly yelled at them.

The girls faked a giggle.

"I think we're ready now." Amy answered and Chelsea nodded.

"Good! This way please." Dan said getting up from the old oak desk and grabbing a set of keys from off the grey brick wall.

The halls seemed really cold for some reason or another. The brick was covered in some spots with cobwebs. Dust coverd the floors of the Asylum. Threw each wing the group passed, diffrent kinds of doors and locks were noticed. This showed were each inmate ranked. The more secure ones showed most likely, the regulars, while others were for newer inmates.

Soon they reached one door guarded by three younger guards. Each one held a gun.

'That's reasurring!' Chelsea thought to herself. She could see it in Amy's eyes that she thought the same thing.

"Hey boys!" Dan yelled to the other guards. "I just need to introduce these ladies here to the inmates."

The guards backed away slowly and unlocked the door.

It was somewhat quieter then what the psychologists had in mind. In fact, not much noise was made at all. Most of Gotham's insanes were either talking quietley amongst each other, playing different board games like chess, or reading.

When the guard with the two girls walked in, all stopped what they were doing to look up and see who was there. Soon, the whole room was discussing who these strangers were.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well that's all for now!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the read.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Rawhide**


	3. Meeting the Joker

**Thanks to Saloma-Kiwi for the help!**

* * *

The room in which the inmates were in could have been called an almost common-room like room. Tables and couches were there, but they were nailed to the floor along with chairs and other various objects. 

Dan glazed the crazies counting them quickly in his head to make sure none were missing, again.

"Alright. Amy and Chelsea, these are your future patients." Dan informed the two women standing on both sides of him.

"Damn! Right after you think they give us a break, they send twice as many shrinks!" Joker sighed.

"That'd be enough out of you, Mr. Napier!" Dan warned. "I mean it!"

"That's what you always say." Joker sighed with a pretend yawn.

"I really do mean it! If any of you act up and I get a bad report from any of these young ladies, none of you in this group will be aloud back in the Rec Room for a month!"

"Oh no!" Joker whined sarcasitically. "I won't have to listen to anyone here for that long?" He started laughing hystarically.

Most of the inmates either ignored him or showed some sign of disaproval by shaking thier heads.

Dan just sighed, turned around and led the girls out of the room.

"Good luck with them." He said rolling his eyes. "I don't wanna tell you this, but I'm betting any amount of money, Jack Napier Aka the Joker will be your first patient."

Unfortunatley, he was right! By 3:15pm that day, some guards forced Joker in threw Amy's door.

"Here's your first patient, miss." One said. "Don't worry, we'll be right outside the door if anything goes wrong." He glared at the Joker as he said this.

The jester mumbled something under his breath before taking his seat next to the young woman's desk.

"Alright Mr. Napier," Amy started as she picked up her pen and clip-board. "What just happened."

"It wasn't my fault!" The Joker started almost pouting, but then his lips started to curl into a smile. "Them damn crazies just can't take a joke."

"I see." Amy said nodding.

"Do you shrinks even write stuff down on them clip-boards? Or do you just get paid to learn how to say 'I see' and nodd your heads with good timing?" Joker asked as he crossed his arms and legs.

"Trust me, what we _shrinks _write down is very vital to helping you paitents out." Amy said.

"Sure it is." Joker sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Let's get back on topic, Jack." Amy said.

"Oh, fine! Sheesh! No one's any fun anymore." Joker sighed again. "Well, like I said, damn crazies can't take a joke. None of them can ever learn to lighten up some." Then the Joker frowned and looked towards the window. "Then again no one in this messed up town ever can..."

"What do you mean by that?" Amy asked looking at him. She didn't know the villians of Arkham to good, but she did know it wasn't good when the Joker frowned. Then she realized something was going through his head. "Why don't you tell me what's bugging you?"

"Bugging me!" Joker yelled nearly jumping out of his chair.

Amy almost flew backwords in suprise at his sudden reaction.

The Joker's already twisted smile spread in seeing this. The clown then sat back down in the chair calmly. "Nothing at all." He said slowly.

"I'm not buying that for one second." Amy said leaning onto the white desk infront of her and holding her head with one hand and drumming a pencil in the other.

"Don't you believe me?" The Joker asked as he tilted his head to one side. "How can you not believe this face!"

Amy sighed.

"Why don't you tell me about your childhood?" Amy asked leaning back into the chair.

Joker smiled.

'Perfect.' he thought...

* * *

**_Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update. The next chapter is my guess on the Clown Prince of Crime's child life._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Please Review._**


	4. The Clown's Past

"Well," Amy started as she looked up over the clip-board. "I'm waiting."

"I'M THINKING!" The Joker snapped back. He took in a deep breath and started to reveal his childhood to her, "Well, I was an only child. School was never my thing, but, eh, who likes it? Always getting my lunch stolen and all the usual stuff that goes on. Had a few friends, mostly in classes younger then mine. Grades were average. Plotted on killing the teachers, and the rest of the school. The normal stuff."

"Anything positive to say about your school years?" Amy asked.

"Hmm..." Joker sounded as he thought. "Nothing that really sticks out."

"So your relation with the other students wasn't very good?"

"Not usually," The Joker said crossing his arms. "I don't know what I ever did besides butchering the teacher's pet hamster. All I ever wanted to do was make people laugh. Even though sometimes it was to my embarresment and misery."

"Really?" Amy asked.

Joker nodded as his teeth clenched together. It was obvious he had a distant memory that wasn't very pleasent.

"What happened, Mr. Nappier?"

Joker glared at her. "None of your buisness." He managed to get out.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" Amy asked. "Sometimes it makes things easier."

"That's what they said." Joker mumbled.

"What who said?"

"Them damn kids."

"What happend?"

"Fine. I'll tell you." Joker finally gave in. "It was in seventh grade. Some of the other students were going to one of the field houses up at the football field and I joined them. Then we got on talking about who was it that unscrewed the principal's chair wheels. At first I didn't want to say anything. Then one of them said the exact same thing you did 'just let it out', 'you'll feel better telling us'.Figuring I'd look good telling them, I did. Little to my knowledge, a game was taking place while we were in the room, and one of them bastards had a sound control and turned it on while I admitted everything. So, when we go out there sure enough some of the people watching the game were cracking up, while others snikered or grumbled. My parents were in the audience and took me straight home. I don't think I ever got chewed out for anything that bad."

"How is your realationship with your parents?"

"My parents and I never did get along. Oh, sure, that's what all psycho's probly say, but it was true."

Amy nodded and jestured him to continue.

"Anyways, I could tolerate my mother, but she was always a push over. If you yelled loud enough she'd do anything you told her to. I remember she had green eyes and dark brown hair. Always was a neat-freak that woman was, but never a good cook. Going to that church seemed to be a freak'n hobby of hers. If you didn't go, your automatically going to hell. I have a pretty good head start so far." The Joker chuckled and looked over at Amy.

The young girl shook her head. "Do you remember anything else about her?"

"Plenty!" The Joker said rolling his green eyes towards the ceiling. "She was a whore and never home. That's why she went to church so damn much."

Amy nodded, agian.

"She was always trying to get me in trouble. If I didn't do anything then she'd figure out a way to make it look like I did something wrong. I swear, that woman liked to see me get punished. The one time she busted up a rare vase or something my father stole and blamed me for it. She told me if I was a good boy and took the blame she'd have a suprise for me. So I did. When my father was done with me I couldn't sit for a few days." Joker's face slowly turned into a frown when he metioned his father.

"How did you and your father get along?" Amy asked.

Joker looked up at her with a sour expression on his face. "It was easier to get attached to a rattlesnake."

"Don't you have any memories with him?"

Joker smiled and told the same story he always did. "Once he took me to the circus. I never seen my old man laugh so damn much when the clowns came on. I thought he was gonna split a gut. So the next day, I put on his best Sunday trousers, went over to him and said 'Hey pop! Look at me!'" Joker jumped out of his chair and was acting it out. "So I bent over, and split his pants right down the middle, like the clowns did!" Joker started laughing and Amy giggled along with him.

"Yes, good times, untill he broke my nose..."

Amy stopped laughing, and looked down at her notes. She read where he used a story simular to this on all the doctors to make them feel bad.

"I'm sorry." Amy told him.

"Don't be!" Joker said almost yelling. "The last thing I need is your sympathy!"

"Is there something wrong here!"

The door burst open and Dan stood in the middle of the doorway.

"I thought I warned you to behave yourself, Nappier!" Dan growled.

"It's ok, Dan," Amy said. "We're fine give us a few minutes and we'll be done."

"Thank God" Joker said as he sat back down.

"What was that?" Dan said glaring back at the clown.

"Nothing, Danno!" Joker said smiling once again.

"That's what I thought." Dan said before shutting the door behind him.

"So, Joker, continue, please." Amy said as flipped a page in her clip-board.

"Well, since you said 'please'." Joker replied. "Dad never did like me. He always called me a mistake. Every other night, he'd come home drunk and beat the shit out of me or my mother. This went on till the police took us out of that situation and put us in a home. Then things went downhill, agian. I always wanted to be a comedian, but could never get anyone to sincerely laugh at my jokes. So for money I turned to the mob. It was because of them and Batman I became this way!" He pointed to himself as he said this. "Because of him I became a freak."

"Why was it his fault?" Amy asked.

"Because if he would have stayed back and left us rob the damn chemical factory, I would be a rich criminal. But, no! He had to waltz in there scare my partners bad enough the the railing we were on broke, and I fell in the waste. I went home and looked like this! Thus, I became the Joker we all know and love today, and here we are."

Amy nodded and wrote something down.

"Can I leave, now?" Joker asked.

Amy pushed a button that signaled Dan to take the imate back to his cell.

"Get anything accomplished while he was here?" Dan asked.

Amy replied. "I hope so."

Dan nodded and walked off with the Clown Prince of Crime.

Amy looked down at her clip-board. I hope these doodles will remind me of what the Joker said. Looking at the writings she took down, they were all sketches and doodles of things the Joker had said.

I wonder how Chealsea made out?

* * *

**_AN: I know it seems like forever, but I'm back! Once again, if anyone has a favorite crazy, don't hesitate to ask me to do him or her._**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	5. Words with the Hatter

**_Author's Note: Just wanted to thank everyone for reading.

* * *

_**

_In Chelsea's office:_

Chelsea was sitting in her swivel chair. Carefully the blond fixed up her desk to make it look presentable. She had a few pictures on it of her family and a small vase of flowers to help give it a friendlier aroma.

The young woman leaned back in her chair and sighed. Nothing really happened all day since her and Amy departed for their jobs.

Normally, Chelsea loved her job. She did miss her family back in Pennsylvania, but she was used to it. The clock just seemed like it was going back words instead of forwords. She was having one of those days when it felt like it was 5 o'clock when actually it wasn't even 2 yet. Chelsea spun around in her chair for a moment before boring of it.

She was begining to doze off when there was a pounding at the door.

"Come in!" She yelled, answering the knock.

Two guards that she didn't know came threw the door. In between them was a man Chelsea knew as the Mad Hatter, or Jervis Tetch.

'They really do use to much force in here...' Chelsea thought to herself after seeing Jervis, who looked like a mouse next to two Great Danes, come in.

"Yer the psychiatrist person aren't ya? Da one these guys," He nodded towards Jervis, "are supposed to see right."

Chelsea nodded. "Me and Amy."

"Good." The other guard answered. "If there's any trouble, push that red button under your desk to signal us."

"OK. Thanks." Chelsea said.

The guards nodded in reply, let go of Jervis, and walked out shutting the door behind them.

"Would you like to sit down, Mr. Tetch?" Chelsea asked pointing to a chair with a pen.

"Yes, please." The Hatter replied. "Call me Jervis, if you wouldn't mind."

Chelsea smiled and nodded as he sat down. "And you can call me Chelsea."

"Beautiful name." The Hatter remarked, "Even though you do look allot like an Alice."

"Thank you." Chelsea replied, knowing fully well of the Mad Hatter's obsession with Lewis Carrol's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass. "So, what happened that you needed to come see me?" Chelsea asked.

The Mad Hatter shrugged. "I suppose the guards don't appreciate a good mind game once in a while."

Chelsea looked confused.

"You see these," The Hatter started to explain as he pulled out a small metallic object from his pocket. "Slip one of these in someone's coffee, and then you'll have them doing you're bidding." He smiled as he talked, but quickly frowned, again. "Too bad it only lasts half an hour. It's all I could come up with in this place."

Chelsea's eyes widened. "All you could come up with? Sheesh! How the heck were you able to get the parts?"

"Wasn't hard." Jervis replied. "I took scrap and saved some other things randomly laying around, and borrowed a few things from the computer area."

"What got you so interested in this technology?" Chelsea questioned.

"I've always liked taking things apart." The Hatter replied. "Especially electronics. It was always a hobby of mine, since I was a youngster. Only thing I had to do since I was usually home alone. Dad never got as mad as he did when I took apart the Tv. I always liked seeing what made things tick."

"Didn't you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Sometimes I wish I didn't..." Chelsea mumbled.

"What's that?"

"I had a twin sister. We used to never talk, and now we fight a bit."

Jervis shook his head slowly. "_Tweedledum and Tweedledee Agreed to have a battle; For Tweedledum said Tweedledee Had spoiled his nice new rattle-"_

"We don't fight much anymore," Chelsea interrupted.

"_Just then flew down a monstrous crow, As black as a tar-barrel; Which frightened both the heroes so, They quite forgot about their quarrel."_

Chelsea didn't know what to think. "Ummm... Did you do anything else besides experiment with things?"

"Yes." Jervis said smiling. "I read."

Chelsea nodded.

"Especially the Alice in Wonderland books. I would often spend my time daydreaming about the marvelous Wonderland Lewis Carroll came up with. Sure the other children thought I was weird, but I didn't need friends. Just the books. I always dreamed of meeting the perfect Alice and everything going perfect like in his books."

Chelsea nodded, again. "What happened to that dream?"

Tetch's good natured expression left. His eyes narrowed and his fists clenched together. "Batman ruined it for me..."

"How did he do that?"

Chelsea knew she asked the wrong question.

Jervis stood up and slammed his fists down on her desk. "I DID have everything once! The perfect girl! The perfect plan! Then BATMAN RUINED EVERYTHING! He stole BACK the woman I worked so hard to get, he SHATTERED my dream! THAT IS WHAT HE DID!"

Chelsea was thinking about the red button under her desk, but decided against it. "What is Wonderland, Jervis?"

The enraged Hatter soon settled down after being asked this question. He sat back down, crossed his legs, then folded his arms. Then he replied;

"_All in golden afternoon Full leisurely we glide; For both our oars, with little skill, By little arms are plied, While little hands make vain pretence Our wanderings to guide. Ah, cruel Three! In such an hour, Beneath such dreamy weather, To beg a tale of breath too weak To stir the tiniest feather! Yet what can one poor voice avail Against three tongues together? Imperious Prima falashes fourth Her edict 'to begin it' : In gentler tones Secunda hopes 'There will be nonsense in it!' While Tertia interrupts the tale Not more then once a minute. Anon, to sudden silence won, In fancy they pursue The dream-child moving through a land Of wonders wild and new, In friendly chat with bird or beast- And half believe it true. And ever, as the story drained The wells of fancy dry, And faintly strove that weary one To put the subject by 'the rest next time-' 'it is next time!' The happy voices cry. Thus grew the tale of Wonderland: Thus slowly, one by one, Its quaint events were hammered out- And now the tale is done And home we steer, a merry crew, Beneath the setting sun. Alice! A childish story take, And, with a gentle hand, Lay it where Childhoods's dreams are twined In Memory's mystic band, Like pilgrim's wither'd wreath of flowers Pluck'd in a far-off land. _That is the deffinition of Wonderland by Lewis Carroll."

Chelsea just stared. 'This guy likes that book a little _too_ much.' She thought.

"Did anything stick out in your childhood besides this book?" Chelsea finally asked.

"Nope. Actually I had a pretty decent childhood. It was at my job when things went downhill. I met the secretary, Alice, her boyfriend couldn't make up his damn mind wether he wanted her or not. She deserved better then him! So I used one of my first mind-control devices disguised like a discount card seen Carroll's Mad Hatter's hat. Then Batman took her away from me..."

"I see." Chelsea said.

"Yes, well, I'd like to go back to my cell, now." Jervis requested.

Chelsea nodded, and pushed the button under her desk for the guards.

In no time, two guards came flying into the room.

"Is there a problem with this one, miss?" One asked.

"No. Mr. Tetch just wanted to leave my office is all." Chelsea explained.

"Get any good notes on this one?" The other asked.

Chelsea froze. She never did take out her clip-board.

"Yup!" She lied.

The guards nodded and escorted Jervis out.

Chelsea was sweating bullets as she leaned into her chair. "Looney, but a nice enough person." She said to herself, and wrote that down on the paper.

**_Author's Note: I'm very sorry for this chapter. I know alot of you asked for the Mad Hatter, I didn't know all that much about him so I took a guess. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone too bad..._**

**_Once again, thanks sooo much for reading._**


	6. Lunch

_**AN: Wow I really need to get on here more. Sorry about that guys! I'm FINALLY motivated again, so... ON with the writing!**_

* * *

It was lunch time in the Asylum. As it was with lunch, Amy and Chealsea were escorted into the cafeteria by two guards.

"Now, girls," A guard by the name of Mike said, "Just remember not to make eye contact with any of these inmates."

"I don't see what's so wrong with making eye contact with the people here." Chealsea stated folding her arms and looking up at Mike, who had at least a good two feet on her.

"Some of these people will mark you up on their next killing spree for just looking at them funny," Dan, the other guard replied.

"Isn't that what we're here for?" Amy asked. "To make sure these people don't go out there and harm themselves or anyone else?"

"Good luck with that." Dan said as they opened the doors.

Inside the girls saw many tables lined up vertically with six chairs to a table, three on each side. However, even with all the space, most of the inmates where gathered around one table. Judging by the sounds coming from over there, something wasn't right. The guards noticed immediatly.

"Mike, stay here with the girls, I'll break this one up." Dan said as he pulled his baton from his belt and ran towards the crowd.

"C'mon girls, lets get you you're food, and-"

"Hold on a minute," Chealsea snapped looking over at the crowd. "I wanna see what-"

CRACK!

CRACK!

The girls jumped back in shock seeing Dan actually hit two of the inmates. Immediatly the crowd dispearsed. Laying on the ground was Edward Nigma aka the Riddler and Jonathan Crane aka the Scarecrow.

"Get back to lunch the rest of ya!" Dan yelled.

"I can't believe you actually hit them." Chealsea said looking at the two men laying unconscience.

"Now honestly, Dan, was that necessary?" Mike asked looking at his partner.

Dan looked at Mike. "Well, they never took me seriously..."

"Yeah, and knocking those two egomaniacs out was the only way to do it, huh?"

Dan shrugged. "Lets get the girls some chow, and then we'll clean up after Crane and Nigma."

The girls looked at eachother and followed the guards to the lunch line.

"I bet I know who we'll be seeing next," Chealsea said to Amy as they walked through.

"No, do you really?" Amy said laughing back.

"These guys aren't no laughing matter." Mike informed them. "Everyone of them here is dangerous."

"And you with that baton isn't?" Amy asked.

"Why are you arguing with the guard?" Chealsea asked.

"Just wondering." Amy asked.

"Alright, ladies," Dan started. "We'll be exiting the line on the other side of the cafeteria here, and remember, no contact with the inmates. Got it."

The girls nodded.

"Good." Dan said as he went out first, followed by Amy, Chelsea, and Mike bringing up the rear.

They walked through, but Amy and Chelsea couldn't resist to look around. Most of the inmates sat and ate quietly after the whole accident with Riddler and Scarecrow. The Mad Hatter was chatting away with Harley whom kept peering over his shoulder to look at the Joker sitting by himself studying the guards and the girls as they walked by.

* * *

_**AN: well here's the short update. Hopefully another one will be on the way.**_

**_THNX for reading._**


	7. Enter Scarecrow

_**An: Just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. Here's the new chapter**_

* * *

Golden light came in through the window in Amy's office. She was sitting at her desk, organizing papers into some manila folders. After being told by the guards that one of the patients from yesterday's cafeteria accident would be in at two thirty, Amy wanted to try to make the place look a little organized.

The dark haired woman nearly jumped out of her chair when the door slamed open. Inside walked two guards with a much taller man in between them. Amy knew the taller man to be Jonathan Crane, otherwise known as the Scarecrow.

Not expecting them, Amy glanced over her shoulder to the clock hanging on the wall. It read two forty-five.

"Here he is, miss." The guard, Amy recognized to be Mike, said releasing Crane. "And remember, if this guy gives you any trouble-"

"I push the little red button and you'll come in here." Amy finished.

Mike nodded. He glared at Jonathan as he left the room.

Jonathan just stood there for a few minutes and took in his surroundings. Over all everything was the same, the dark wood floors to the same pale blue wall paper. A clear and organized desk was something new to see, but overall, he was not impressed. He hated this organized meetings, but on the other hand, there was a new doctor to toy with.

"Why don't you have a seat, Professor Crane?" Amy said gesturing towards the red couch next to the wall.

He just nodded, walked across the wooden floor, and rested his lengthy body upon the peice of furniture.

"So," Amy started. "Do you mind talking about just what the hell went on in that cafeteria?"

Jonathan looked almost shocked, for it was very rare for the psychiatrists to curse at their patients.

"There really is nothing to talk about," He replied.

"Now, why would ya say that?" Amy asked tilting her head to one side.

"It was just a misunderstanding, really," Jonathan answered as he crossed his legs.

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?" Amy replied as she doodled on the clipboard.

"True," Crane replied looking up at the ceiling. "Why would anyone beleive a psycopath?"

"Well, that's kinda why I'm here, Proffessor." Amy said looking over at him. "To make you sane."

"I became '_insane_', with long intervals of horrible sanity." Jonathan put extra emphasis on the 'insane'.

"Excuse me?" Amy said dropping the pen she was using to doodle with.

"What I'm saying," Jonathan started. "Is that with the agony from the everyday 'rational' reality it is a wonder why not all of us are what _you_ consider to be psychotic."

"I never said you were psychotic," Amy retaliated.

"Then why am I even in this hell-hole?!" Jonathan shouted jumping up off the chair.

This sudden movment caused Amy to nearly jump out of her swivel chair. Seeing the anger in his blue eyes caused her to back up, wheeling the chair up the approximate foot and a half distance between her desk and the walls. Slowly, he came closer.

"Well, Amy?" Jonathan growled. "Why am I here? If I'm not psychotic, then what's the point in me having these discussions?" He was now right next to her desk.

Amy looked up at him, shaking, and still in her chair.

"I want an answer, Amy!" He shouted, slamming his fists on the table.

"I-I don't know! Batman brings y-you here! D-don't get angry w-with me!" Amy squealed.

She looked up at him with half shut eyes and noticed his expression drastically changed. Jonathan was leaning over the desk with a curious, yet satisfied look on his face, which wasn't very far away from hers.

"Scared you, didn't I?" He smiled.

Amy couldn't say a thing. All she could do was stare in disbelief. One minute the guy's ready to kill her and now he was chuckling at her.

"Here's a tip for you," Jonathan said standing up. "Let fear be a counselor and not a jailer."

"Sit down," She mumbled.

When Jonathan was back on the couch, Amy tried again.

"Why are you so obsessed with fear?" She asked.

"I'm not obsessed with fear," He replied. "I just teach it."

"If I remember correctly, you were on of the leading professor of psychology, right?" Amy asked and continued when she recieved a nodd from Crane. "So, why would you go into psychology?"

"It wasn't just psychology. I was always interested in fear and it's crippling effects."

"Why don't you tell me more about it?" Amy asked crossing her legs on the desk.

"Well," Jonathan said. "Get ready for a long story."

"We have time." Amy said picking up the pen, once more.

"To begin with, unlike most people, I was raised by my over religious grandmother. My mother, a whore, didn't want to disgrace the Keeney name. My father, a general, on the other hand just got up and left us, and both left me with her. Now, most people would love this, but I grew up in a mansion. She had me working in the nearby feilds."

"What was so bad about your grandmother, again?" Amy wondered and asked.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. Sorry guys this part is going to take two chapters. Hope you enjoyed this one.**_

_**If you have time, leave a review!**_

_**-Rawhide**_


End file.
